


Curse of Revenge

by AkaTsubaki



Category: One Piece
Genre: Non-Linear Narrative, Original Character(s), Samurai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaTsubaki/pseuds/AkaTsubaki
Summary: In the mountains of Wano, a blood stained samurai awaits their revenge on the man who brought their family to an end, Kaido.





	1. Origins

Poem 5  
In the mountain depths,  
Treading through the crimson leaves,  
The wandering stag calls.  
When I hear the lonely cry,  
Sad--how sad!--the autumn is.

My brief childhood was full of love. Playing, pretending sticks were Katana. Hearing my fathers hearty laugh in the background of my memories. Looking over my elegant mothers shoulders, wisps of hair falling from her hair comb down on her neck, as she embroidered silk sceneries that mimicked the mountains where I resided. Peeping through the doors of my fathers workshop, watching his massive form create stunning swords. Sitting on the low branches of trees with my feet swinging, catching the morning dew of the long grasses.  
Watching my precious home become a molten cemetery.


	2. Mizuchi

“Did you hear? Mizuchi killed another high ranking marine!”  
“The blood red sheath of his swords are a good warning to anyone, and and law enforcement know that.”  
“He’s lives up to his name, I hear his blade is as fluid as the water we sail on.”

Whispered rumors surrounded the low lit bar. Listening closely, I tightened the chin strap of my straw hat. The brim was pulled low past my eyes, my Daisho protected and hidden by my coat. Anywhere else I’d cause suspicion, but luckily in the alleyway pubs and saloons no one cared to look twice, or once.   
“Here ya go, Sir.” A small cup of rice wine was slid into my line of sight, where I had been staring, listening to the hums of the patrons. I bowed my head slightly and drank slowly. The sake reminded me of home. My body sore and my wounds still fresh, a warm bed was what called me. After quietly slipping away from the stuffy bar and into the night air I then realized, there was no warm futon waiting for me. The only places to sleep in the area were cheap, and dangerous, lodges. I’d need to leave while it was still dark and get away from this damn city. With barely any money and no food, it was probably better to try the next island...if I even knew where I was! My bad habit of spontaneity when it came to travelling cost me more often than not.   
My footsteps stopped echoing when the alleyway ended and the great shore of the ocean stared at me. She sang the tunes of home, of the past. I could almost hear the shallow scraping of fishing boats on the the sand. The soft clunk when the timid waves would hit them together, almost like a shishi-odoshi. 

 

Salted wind whipped at my small face, dampening my hair. With strands stuck to my face I gazed down at the sea, below the great cliff I stood on. On a walk with mom I ran to an unfamiliar sound of crashes. Living in the mountains filled with bamboo trees and a few streams and creeks never prepared me for the great mass of water I saw before me. My child self was amazed.  
“Tomo, Tomo-chan! Get away from the cliff!” hearing my mother's voice in a worried tone made me instinctively spin around, searching for the source of the familiar call. But all that was behind me was the dark city. With a heavy sigh, and a heavy burden, I walked to the shoreline. A quick glance around told me everyone was already sleeping. With one foot on the water, My cursed body began to glide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how ya like it? Very very brief, but I just needed to start it haha. A few little notes about the things mentioned in this and the chapter before whoops.  
> The first poem is poem 5 of “100 poems by 100 poets” a very famous anthology of Japanese poets.   
> Mizuchi: I Did not wanna use a literal translation of water-dragon so i decided on the name of a legend pertaining to a water dragon...sorta haha  
>  Daisho are the two swords samurai carry with them, A katana (normal length) and then a Wakizashi (a little shorter), our main character carries two swords imitating a proper samurai. More to be explained.  
>  Also a shishi-odoshi. You probably have seen or heard them, its the little garden feature in japanese backyards, the bamboo that fills with water then when it gets heavy it tips and hits a rock.  
> Also i really hate uhhh explaining outfit in detail in writings, unless it pertains to the actual story its very unnecessary and drags on chapters! In the next chapters authors notes ill go into detail how i see…’Tomo’


End file.
